


Dean’s Party

by cloexbrosluvr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloexbrosluvr/pseuds/cloexbrosluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Dean!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean’s Party

**Author's Note:**

> just a little drabble to celebrate Dean’s birthday (Jan 24th)

Ever since Dean was a kid, he always wanted a super-hero theme birthday party, with the works – friends, cake & ice cream and plenty of cool presents. He never mentioned this to anyone, including Sam, so when he walked into the motel room, he was surprised into silence. There was Sammy; smiling one of his famous smiles; all teeth, holding a store bought cake with the words ‘ _My Hero! Happy Birthday, Dean_!’ written in red and blue icing and a ‘#1 fan’ candle, yet to be blown out. The room was decorated with pictures of all the super-heroes he worshipped as a child – Batman, Superman, Spiderman and yeah, even Wonder Woman, damn she was hot. There was just something about people with powers fighting on the side of good that he thought was awesome.

But things had changed and he grew up because now the only friend he wanted here was his little brother, Sammy. Just as long as he doesn’t wear tights.  



End file.
